


it'd be cool just to be in your company

by ficfucker



Category: Against Me!
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: you run into laura jane grace in the bathroom before an against me! show
Relationships: laura jane grace/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	it'd be cool just to be in your company

**Author's Note:**

> reader is gender neutral
> 
> obviously fiction

Laura leans her head to the side so it almost touches the cool surface of the stall wall, but she stops short. She's smiling at you and you've never felt so intimidated and turned on at the same time. 

"You been to this venue before? Other shows?" she asks. It's said near teasing, like she wants to see if you can even still speak, clearly amused by the effect she has on you. 

You stammer. "Uh. Yeah, uh. Once. The Dirty Nil was the main set…" 

Laura grins fully now, her eyes electric. "Dirty Nil! Awesome group, they opened for me on tour a couple years back." Her arm moves from its crossed position over her chest to the top of the stall, draped there so her hand dangles above your head. It's her blacked out arm, the one with HOWL over the knuckles. 

You gulp. "Yeah… The show was killer," you say softly. Your heart is pounding in your chest wildly, your face all red. 

"You seen me and the guys before?" she continues. 

You nod frantically, almost like you're trying to please her. "Last October! You guys played uh… right down the street, at The Mover." 

Laura beams. "Oh, right! Atom loves that place, says it's best fuckin' acoustics on the whole coast for drums." 

You think back to the show: Laura pounding her voice into the mic through her curtain of dark hair, Atom working the drums like a heart pumps blood, finishing so sweaty his black shirt clung to his chest so you could see the muscle definition beneath, even in the low, blue lights. Inge was still in the band then. You remember him jumping and kicking, having to stand on his toes to reach his mic at times. James has always been, it seems, smiling over at Laura like a proud uncle while she switched guitars between songs. 

You nod again. You're not sure what to say. Atom's probably right, you figure, he knows drums best and you're certainly not going to argue. You have nothing to argue anyway, he had sounded great, just like the rest of them and you'd enjoyed the venue that-

"Seems like you're in your head there a bit," Laura murmurs, her hand dropping down gracefully to curl a strand of your hair around her index finger. She takes a step closer to you. She smells earthy, like smoke and weed, and if you tried to make eye contact, you'd have to look up at her. 

Even in her flats, she's tall. 

"Just not used to talking to my idols, I guess," you joke and as soon as it's left your mouth, you wonder where that little vein of bravery sprang from. 

Laura chuckles, her face crinkling. She keeps twirling that single strand around her finger. "Idol is a big word," she whispers, her voice dropped down to a hush. "I'm human just like you." 

And it's true, she is. She's human, another person you could pass on the street if you didn't know she fronted Against Me! but you're starstruck even when you try to rationalize it. 

"I know," you breathe out. "But I've… I've admired you a  _ long _ time…" 

Laura smirks with her eyes, leaning down into you now, her mouth so close you could close the space and kiss with just the arch of your heels. "A long time? Shit, you're just a kid," she teases. 

To her, you are. The term makes you feel like you could squirm away in embarrassment, matched with that intense gaze she's got trained on you. "I…," you start to argue, but saying "I'm not a kid" is so childish, it just proves her point. 

Laura stops toying with your hair and rather, cups the back of your head fully, her index finger swiping back and forth over the nape of your neck. "Listen," she says, "I saw you out there. First in line. For hours. You're fuckin dedicated, I mean." With her left hand she gestures to your shirt, which is the red and white cover of her album, Reinventing Axl Rose. "I didn't mean to pounce on you in here." She laughs, adds, "Thank God for gender neutral bathrooms, huh?" 

You want to tell her she could grab you by the throat and slam you against the wall and if you could still get out a gasp, it'd be to thank her. You don't. You let her talk. 

"Anyways, Andrew's probably gonna be the first to notice I've gone off somewhere and the opener starts soon… so, if you wanna wait around after the show? We could chill?" Her finger keeps grandfather clock penduluming over the nape of your neck. 

Goosebumps raise on your arms. "Uh," you squeak. 

"You smoke weed? We could I dunno, fuckin' blaze up and go back to my hotel room? Staying a few days since it's the last leg of tour and we're playing here tomorrow night." 

"Uh, sometimes. Sometimes I smoke," you say dumbly. 

"And school ain't an issue? No partner to run home to?" This is said with a particular lilt, voice hinging on a high note. 

You shake your head. You'd been planning to catch a train back to your corner of the world, but you've got enough money in cash and on card to spend another day out.

Jesus, Laura could ask you to leave everything behind and you wouldn't think twice. 

"Okay, sweet. So I'll see you after the show, kid?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Laura snorts and she shakes her head, her hair curling around the bend of her jaw. "Ma'am," she echoes, laughing. "Christ. You're cute." She slides her hand down to your upper arm, gives a pat, then squeezes your shoulder. She pushes off the stall and backs up. 

"Go get that place back in the front row," she says. "I'll try and hand over the set list at the end of the night." 

"Thank you," you say weakly. Your knees feel like someone's greased them. 

She flashes you a toothy smile. Laura goes back over to the sinks, washes her hands a second time, probably so her bandmates won't know she was chatting up a fan. Her eyes slice over you in the mirror once, studying you were you stand dumbly in front of the stall you were both boxed into a minute ago. 

At the door, she turns and pauses, says, "Oh and hey, I hope you enjoy the show tonight. We're gonna give it our best." She winks and your heart seizes. 

"I always do!" you call after her. 

This one is going to be the best yet. You know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this drabble in under an hour so it ain't much but the concepts been with me a while
> 
> cheers


End file.
